Chef Mikoto 101
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Mai is sick, Mikoto decided to cook. Will they have to call the fire department again?


**Mai HiME**

_Chef Mikoto 101_

_**I own nothing, except for the recipe…**_

It was a nice quiet morning, unfortunately for the world. That great chef Tohkiha Mai caught a bug and is currently bedridden (had been for the past week). Mikoto decided to make breakfast for Mai, something along the line of leeks (good for the common cold). One would know to never let the feral girl loose in the kitchen unless one has to money to get a new kitchen right afterward.

"Oi, what's for breakfast?" Natsuki asked coming over and strolled into the kitchen like she owned the place. The lone wolf stopped to sniff the air around her, just as the smoke alarm went off. "Oh my god, what's that burning smell?!" she asked as her eyes darted around the kitchen to find the source. "Ahh…" Mikoto yelped as she caught the now totally burnt toasts and placed it on a plate in front of Natsuki. "You can't be serious, it look like charcoal." Natsuki complained.

"I thought you would be eating Shizuru's healthy food," Mikoto said as she got a pan on top a stove to heat it up before she threw in two slices of bread. "She's on a conference trip in Kobe, won't be back until this weekend." Natsuki replied as she opened the fridge to find something else that's more edible than burnt toasts. "Mai is sick, so I'm cooking until she's better." Mikoto said as she slipped the now nicely done toast from the pan out onto another plate.

Natsuki froze upon hearing Mikoto's words; the last time the feral girl cooked they have to call for the fire department. "I think I'll go out for some coffee then," Natsuki said as she quickly excused herself and left as fast as possible. Mikoto smirked at the sounds of the door being shut and the roaring engine of Natsuki's bike.

"Sorry Shizuru-san, but I really want to spend my time looking after Mai only." Mikoto murmured as she went on to make scrambled eggs. Natsuki was unfortunate the last time Mikoto tried scrambled eggs, because the scrambled eggs was still dripping with yolks (actually, it was barely cooked to even be called scramble eggs). She then put a little bit of strawberry jams on the toasts and poured a glass of orange juice before placing it all on a tray and brought it into the bedroom.

"Please tell me you didn't blow up the kitchen in the progress," Mai said sounding a bit hoarse and tired. "The smoke alarm went off, but the sprinklers hadn't started to spew water yet." Mikoto grinned at the other woman. She placed the tray on a table and helped Mai sit up, and then she took the tray and placed it on a small table for breakfast in bed style. Mai stared at the foods in front of her, wondering if it's dripping in yolks like the last time or it's overly cooked.

"I'll have some juice first," Mai said nervously as she took a sip of the orange juice. "Try the toasts before it goes soggy," Mikoto said with a warm smile. Mai hesitated for a moment before she took a piece of toast and put it to her mouth, closing her eyes and she bit down on it hoping her teeth won't fall off on impact. To her surprise, the toast was perfect and the jam on top of it added a very nice aroma onto it. Soon, Mai was enjoying the best breakfast she ever had, all because Mikoto made it for her and for the first time it wasn't burnt toasts and under cooked eggs.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Mai asked when lunch time come around and Mikoto prepared a bowl of leeks soup for her. "Nao's mom," Mikoto shrugged like it's no big deal. "How many times did you set her kitchen on fire?" Mai sounded a bit skeptic. "Twice, because Nao refused the taste my cooking and she accidentally knocked the foods onto the stoves and that's how the fire started. After the first two times, we strapped her down and things went pretty well." Mikoto laughed remembering a Yuuki Nao turning green after tasting her cooking.

When dinner rolled around, Natsuki showed up and Mikoto made her washed the vegetables. "Oi, isn't that a bowl of mayo?" Natsuki asked almost drooled looking at a bowl filled with the white substance. "Yes, and it's not for you to eat it." Mikoto said as she went and added ketchup into the mayo bowl. "Some hot sauce," Mikoto turned away and grabbed a bottle of hot sauce and pour a bit into the bowl. Her actions caused Natsuki to almost cry to see her beloved mayo being tainted with ketchup and hot sauce. "Stop gawking at the bowl and finish it up Natsuki," Mikoto said as she got the last of the shrimp tempura out of the boiling oil pan.

The table was set and the bowl of mayo and ketchup was mixed into a nice blend of redish white color placed in the middle of the dinning table. "Try it," Mikoto said when she saw Natsuki staring at the bowl with disgust written all over her face. "Now way!" the other girl was being stubborn. "I'll try," Mai said as she took a shrimp tempura and dipped it into the sauce. The taste of mayo and ketchup blended together with a touch of spice really made her taste buds exploded, as she sat there and relish the moment of the flavors within her mouth. "Wow, it's good. You sure you don't want to try it Natsuki? This really brings out the flavor of mayo even more," Mai said as her amethyst eyes widen slightly before returning to its normal size.

Natsuki couldn't help but tried it, and she was amazed at how Mikoto can combined two different flavor to make one that's really exploding. So dinner went well, what with Natsuki wolfing down the foods and all, Mikoto chuckled at the sight of her friend and lover enjoying her cooking for the first time. _Too bad Shizuru missed this sight, _Mikoto's mind mused as she looked at Natsuki enjoying the foods.

_**End**_

**Extra Credits:**

Mai: I think Natsuki would've eaten the burnt toasts if you dipped it with mayo.

Author: uh… isn't that a bit cruel?

Mai: This is Natsuki we're talking about, I'm sure she would eat practically almost anything that have mayo in it. I said ALMOST!!

Mikoto: Shizuru dipped in mayo? 'blinks and have a very confused and innocent look on her face'

Natsuki: …. 'turned red just thinking about it'

Author: ….uh….

Mai: …. 'blushed slightly'

Author: okay… move on…

Natsuki: Wait, what's with the mayo and ketchup?

Author: it's good isn't it?

Mikoto: uh-huh… 'mixed up another bowl of mayo and ketchup'

Author: I call dips! 'grabbed some celeries and carrots'

Natsuki: No, dammit! Answer my question!! 'shakes author like a rag doll'

Author: my sister-in-law mixed it together when we were visiting my mom, there was fried shrimps (covered in flour, so yeah.. it's shrimp tempura) and it tasted good, and I did it again yesterday and have it with celeries and carrots.

Others: ohh…

Author: yeah… so that's how the recipe was discovered… 'laughs cynically'

Others: ….

_Author's Notes: I do not reccommend you try the mayo and ketchup unless you're addicted to either one of the substance or have a very strong stomach. okay, I can't help it… my mind is a blank when I'm at home, and it's full throttle when I'm at work… this will get me in trouble for sure… ok… this is short and not so romantic 'laughs'. Hope y'all enjoy!_


End file.
